


Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend

by kaladesh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Admiral McGee wasn’t the best parent, Alternate Scene, Angst, Arguments, Hurt McGee?, McGee Quits, idk if it has been done but it’s my take on what could have happened, spoilers for s4 e9 ncis, twisted sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaladesh/pseuds/kaladesh
Summary: What if Tim McGee didn’t let Gibbs talk him out of quitting? What if his pent up anger from the past couple years has finally boiled over?Tone of this AU story is inspired by the song ‘Ignorance’ by Paramore.Tim-centeredThis may end up as more than a one shot, we will have to see.Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor do I own any of the characters.





	Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment :)

_‘This is the best thing that could have happened, any longer and I wouldn't have made it.’ ~ Ignorance by Paramore_

"A taxi picked her up near the crime scene at the time of the murder. The blood on her clothes matches the victim's and her fingerprints are on the murder weapon. Other than being your sister, is there any evidentiary reason why she shouldn't be charged."

The director, as she continued speaking, was looking at McGee with growing frustration, why couldn't he see the damage he had done

McGee just glanced up at the Director as she said this, he couldn't believe what she was saying, but he didn't let his emotions show. Needless to say, he was unimpressed. 

"But she is my sister, Director. Sarah may have a temper, but she lashes out with her mouth or a pen, not a knife."

He kept eye contact with his superior the whole time he spoke. He wasn't the nervous, green agent he used to be when he first joined Gibbs' team, he was better now. He had matured and learned from his experiences. He wasn't going to be a pushover any longer.

"And I hope you have more to offer than brotherly love, Agent McGee."

"She was drugged. She showed up at my door groggy, barely able to walk. She couldn't remember anything except leaving the food court."

He shot back almost instantly, he was starting to get desperate. Why should he have to explain himself to the Director? Director Shepard flicked through her notes in disbelief as he said this.

"The lab reports for drugs and alcohol were negative."

She almost smirked as she stated this, she had finally got him right where she needed him.

Tim took a quick breath, "Well, by the time those tests were taken, whatever was in her system had metabolized. "

"And if that's true, whose fault is that?"

"Mine. I should have taken Sarah in."

"But you didn't bring her in!" The Director rudely interrupted McGee, "Agent DiNozzo and Officer David did, so your actions - or should I say inactions - did nothing to help your sister. But it did impugn the integrity of this agency!"

She'd had enough now, this needed to come to a close.

That was it. McGee stood up, raising his voice "Forgive me, Director, for not putting the integrity of NCIS before my sister!" He threw his badge and gun down on the table. "It won't happen again."

Shaking his head slightly as he said this, he got up and left without another word.

The Director sat there, blinking in disbelief. That was the reaction she wanted and yet she was thoroughly surprised he'd actually done it. Gibbs, who had said nothing throughout the whole conversation, simply reached over, grabbed the gun and badge that lay on the table and left after McGee. He was certain that he could convince Tim to rethink his actions.

By the time Gibbs had reached the top of the stairs, Tim was already in the bullpen.

“McGee! Hey!”

He had to shout out twice to the younger agent as he ran down the stairs after him to get his attention.

“Boss, don't try and talk me out of this.”

McGee had adopted the tone of someone much older than him, he was tired of this. Tired of being underestimated in this job.

Gibbs head slapped him, “Never let someone manipulate you like that again. Not even the Director!”

“I’m serious about this, I’m done. This whole thing, whatever it is, helped me to realise I don’t want to be here. I am not wanted here, I am not needed here”. By now, the whole bullpen had gone quiet, listening to the argument between team leader and his ex agent.

“You can’t say that. You can’t let the Director bring you down like this.”

“See, there we go again. Perfect example. You underestimate me. You have never thought I was capable to do this job or to make any big decision about my life. Just like the rest of the team, you still view me as that small shy geek who has two degrees and no proper field experience. You have never valued me, mainly because I didn’t have a military background, or been in the police force, and I certainly was no ex assassin.”

Gibbs just looked at him, stunned. DiNozzo and Ziva had entered the bullpen, they too were shocked at his reaction.

“You know that’s not true!” Gibbs was starting to realise all the things he had done wrong.

“Oh do I? Where were you when I shot that cop huh? The one time I needed someone to be there for me, no one was. I had to deal with that all on my own. And don’t get me started on how you treat me. I haven’t been a probationary agent for ages but yet you still let Tony and even Ziva walk all over me. You have no idea what this job has done to me!”

Tim was starting to get upset and his confident facade was slipping.

Gibbs started to say something but was cut off by Tim who was on a roll by this point.

“I am not a pushover and certainly not someone who you can just lump all the blame on which is completely unjustified. You and I both know that it wasn’t my fault Mawher tried to get at Abby when she was at my apartment. That isn’t even the half of it. Like I said, I’m done.”

He headed straight for the elevator ignoring the fact his desk and computer needed sorting, he could sort that later. Gibbs tried to grab his arm, but Tim pulled away harshly. The elevator dinged and he stepped in, but not before adding. “You know, you’re just like my father.” You could feel the venom dripping from that statement as the doors closed and the bullpen left in complete silence.


End file.
